radiationislandfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Here you will find frequently asked questions by the players and the right answers to them. Something like a useful tips/hints place. You can also post you questions in the comment section and if it hasn't been answered here yet, then we will try to find one. Helpful hint: Looking for medical plants? Don't worry! You don't need the katana to collect them. You can hit bushes with your hands and you'll find them. The game may say that they're collectible only with machetes but don't miss out on medikits. Can u play with friends ''Q: Where do I find crystals? '''A:' It can drop from zombies, you can find them in some chests or simply lying around in the world somewhere. You also have a very small chance to get between 1 and 4 crystals every time you dig with a shovel. Secret hint: Teleport to the most northeast transit location of the second island (NE island). Then head for the next high plateau (it's very large) south west of the shelter. There are a lot of slow zombies, many of them can be killed with a single shot. There are also five different spots throughout this plateau where crystals replenish. Try to find all five spots and stay there at least one day collecting the crystals. After one day you might get every time for each spot around 30-40 crystals. Whenever you come back there are a few more. This way you can collect about 3000 crystals in three days. But don't leave the area. Otherwise the replenishing cycle restarts again. Five similar spots are close to the big bridge on the second island (NE island), in the middle of the zombie settlement. When you arrive at the island, head straight into the settlement and go to the last third. There you find them in close proximity. Q: What do I do with all the crystals that I find? A: You can use a crystal converter machine to convert them to the material of your choosing. One is also used in the crafting of the shock club. After finishing the game, you can use the crystals for multiplayer by tapping it. ''Q: How do you get a crystal converter machine? '''A:' You can't craft one. But you can find them usually at your transit locations and/or around bases. Depends upon the island you're on. ''Q: How do I fast travel from A to B? '''A:' As you trek across each of the islands and "discover" huts marked on the map ("safe houses" with beds where you can sleep at night), the hut icons change to compass icons on the map and become transit locations. To fast travel between them, first tap the notebook (to open it), then tap the main island map to zoom in. While zoomed in, tap any compass icon to fast travel to that location. Note that only the huts can become fast travel locations. ''Q: Why can't I fast travel? '''A:' You can fast travel only when you aren't in combat and when no enemies are nearby. Also, you can fast travel to huts on the map only after you've visited and have "discovered" them. Once a hut has been discovered, its icon will change into a compass icon and will become a "transit location." Note that unless you've actually visited one of the huts marked on the map and see the on-screen message "You've discovered a new transit location," you won't be able to fast travel to it. Q: Why did my hut icon disappear? A: Don't worry, it's all good. When you discover a new transit location, the hut icon will change into a compass icon to which you can fast travel. Q: What does the icon with the strange pillar symbolize? A: It shows you where the mysterious towers are located (referred to as "Tesla Towers" on the in-game checklist). ''Q: what do you do if the codes don’t work In the Tesla tower keypads? '''A:' Q: How do I lower the towers? A: 'Each time you visit a new Tesla Tower building, you'll need to find a journal entry that lists the security code and location of a different Tesla Tower (elsewhere on the island). You'll then need to trek to the corresponding tower (compare the journal entry with your island map) and enter the code in a keypad/machine in its tower building. When you punch in the correct code, a cut-scene will play showing the tower being lowered. ''Q: How many towers do I have to lower to finish the first island? '''A: On the first island, there are six towers that need to be lowered to advance to the next island. ''Q: Once I've disabled all towers on the first island, which island is second? '''A: '''There's no right or wrong order. It's up to you to choose which way to go -- left or right -- although many players say that the harder island is NE and the easier one is NW. But both islands are more challenging than the first :) (YES - NW is easier than NE) ''Q: How do I change game modes? A: 'Tap the journal icon, then tap the two-way arrows on the left side of the journal, where you'll be taken to a list of your saved game profiles. From there, you can select an empty profile and choose a new game mode. ''Q: There's a skull and crossbones symbol on my map, but when I go there nothing happens or shows up. Any ideas? '''A: '''The skull and crossbones icon shows the location where you last died. ''Q: Where can I get the models/assets used in this game (e.g., radiation suit model)?'' ' '''A:' The models/assets used in the game are not open source or available to the public. They were created by, and are the property of, Atypical Games (developer that created Radiation Island). ''Q: On the checklist, it mentions "Craft the Tesla weapon" but I can't see it in the crafting journal. How do I get instructions to craft this item? '''A:' The Tesla Weapon is actually the Shock Club. To craft it you'll need: 1 dynamo motor, 2 wood and 1 crystal. For more info, check out our Weapons page. Q: I found a carrot while playing in multiplayer. What is it for? A: The carrot has no use at all. It's an accident of nature that you can throw away or keep as a nutritious virtual trophy. Whatever makes you happy. Q: Is there any way to climb ladders? '' A: No. At the moment, there's no way to climb ladders, get into lookout towers or do anything else requiring a ladder. ''Q: Are there any shotguns in the game? A: No, shotguns aren't available in the game. Q: What does the red arrow on the UI mean? A: The arrow means that an enemy has aggroed onto you and points to the enemy whereabouts. Multiple arrows may appear to indicate there are several other enemies insignate combat.Category:FAQ Category:Multi-Player